


A Railroad to the Past

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: A collection of my old OOO fics, pre-Comin' Up No's era. The name implies Den-o fics too, which I might add later.





	1. Railroad to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This first one, the title fic, was from at least August 2016. It's obvious what episode it's from. Injury warning for Eiji's burns. It's ambiguous whether Ankh and Eiji are dating bc I had no idea at that point. The way I see it now, is Ankh going "I only hit on Eiji when I love him."  
> Hina: "But you hit on him all the time!"  
> Ankh smirks.  
> Eiji has an epiphany moment. "I JUST THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR SIGNATURE THING TO DO, LIKE POSING ON BUILDINGS."  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one, the title fic, was from at least August 2016. Starts off melancholy with fluff at the end. Injury warning for Eiji's burns.
> 
> It's ambiguous whether Ankh and Eiji are dating bc I had no idea at that point. The way I see it now, is Ankh going "I only hit on Eiji when I love him."  
> Hina: "But you hit on him all the time!"  
> Ankh smirks.  
> Eiji has an epiphany moment. "I JUST THOUGHT THAT WAS YOUR SIGNATURE THING TO DO, LIKE POSING ON BUILDINGS."  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

As Hino Eiji climbed the stairs to the attic of the Cous Coussier, he felt the pain of every burn he'd endured throb in turn. It was a pulsating pain, one that spread out into the nerves around it, but Eiji ignored it.

  
He had failed to protect the people around him. People who were _counting_  on him.

  
People who he had, once again, let down.

He trudged up the rest of the stairs and hesitated before opening the door to his and Ankh's bedroom. He looked at Ankh silently. He didn't want to incur the Greed's wrath when his own failures weighed as heavily on him as the injuries dwelling within his skin.

  
There was also those new Medals to deal with, but he was already overwhelmed with problems and 99,000 more weren't going to get attention until the most pressing ones were dealt with.

  
Those brown eyes regarded him cooly as, filled with regret, he turned to make the difficult journey to his bed. He heard the sharp inhale of breath fade into the pained silence after and glanced up.

  
"Are you going to be alright?" Ankh asked quietly. He was lounging on his 'nest' of red velvet by the door. Eiji didn't expect to hear worry or anything close to understanding from the Greed, yet there it was. He didn't have the energy to be surprised.

  
"Yeah," he answered, limping over to the bed. He sat down, flashing back to earlier that day and the day he'd let his friend die from his own stupidity and weakness.

  
Ankh frowned. Eiji was his second OOO in eight hundred years, and a damned talented one at that. In their short time spent together, Ankh had come to ~~appreciate~~  tolerate Eiji's human stupidity. Now, what had happened today threatened to send Eiji spiraling into intense emotions of grief and regret. Those emotions, in EIJI of all people... seemed wrong. Plus, they delayed him getting back his Cores.

These emotions needed to be traced back to a desire... He shifted, wishing (again) for more Cores just so he could see what exactly his dear OOO wanted.

  
The stories from downstairs caught his ear, and as a bird with eavesdropping prowess, he could easily listen to the conversation describing Eiji's fucked-up past.

  
_So... it all trickles_ _back to a_ _stunted desire_ _to_ _help_ _someone_ , he thought licking his lips with a thoughtful smirk. Eiji's willingness and dedication to helping others, his tenacious insistence that human lives are worth more than even Medals.... was all a futile effort to make up for a desire that could never, would never be fulfilled. Eiji didn't want anything other than underwear, and Ankh was nearly certain now that underwear thing was a way for Eiji to keep living. He couldn't die if he had tomorrow's underwear to look forward to/acquire, however weak that desire may be. Hell, the guy hadn't even seemed all that ready to fight to save his own life when they first met.

A human stripped of desires? A human void of desires, with a void desire that could never be fulfilled? _Now, that sounds_ _almost like a Greeed._

That seriously rubbed Ankh's feathers the wrong way. Those Purple Medals, in Eiji- his Eiji- might be starting to do the trick, and that was Something Ankh Didn't Like (well, one thing on that incredibly long list).

"Hey, Eiji, want a piece of this fine ass?" Ankh turned his back to Eiji to show off his hot booty in red skinny jeans. Eiji glanced up, clearly startled from his brooding, and shook his head sadly.

  
"What? How can you not-"

  
"ANKH!!!!!" Hina screamed from downstairs. "I swear to shit if you're hitting on Eiji using my brother's body again I'll tear your entire 'nest' into shreds!" She punched the ceiling, or the floor to Ankh and Eiji, and a shockwave rippled through the entire house.

  
"Ow," Eiji gasped, so quietly Ankh almost missed it. Narrowing his eyes, he leaped off the velvet-clad wardrobe and stamped his way down a few steps.

  
"OI, HINA!!! If you keep punching the floor and hurting Eiji even more I'll fight you with this body too!" He spun on his toe and stomped up the stairs like a kid throwing a fit.

  
A Cell Medal hit his back from behind, thrown by Hina (yeah he'll have a bruise there).

  
"Oi, Birdbrains, pick up the trash before you leave." Ankh turned around to stare at her, then he dropped Shingo's body, floated over to the Cell Medal, picked it up, and repossessed Shingo. With a shit-eating grin, Ankh replied, "I picked up all your trash, human. Both pieces."

  
He waved around the Cell Medal and Shingo's hand, then turned and ran up the stairs.

  
Once he got to the attic, he absorbed the Cell Medal and opened the door. Eiji was sitting on his bed, lost in thought. He glanced up at Ankh and then returned to his thoughts. Ankh closed the door and walked over to his nest. Eiji had tried to connect with him through his many temper tantrums, so the least he could do now is try to connect. Before he realized it, he found himself by the open window staring at the night sky beside Eiji.

  
"I hear you know more about rampant desire than I thought."

  
Eiji looked up with raw regret in his brown eyes. "Yeah."

  
Ankh studied the wind currents, imagining he was flying right now. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

  
No, that was all too much for Eiji. He couldn't withstand the pterodactyls' attacks, he couldn't protect the people, he couldn't even stay in his henshin. He didn't want to add the problem called "roasted by Greeed bird" to his list of things to ruminate about.

  
"Now, now, let's not bring up the past..." Eiji tried to laugh off that close call, but Ankh was staring intensely out the window again.

_Can't you take a hint??? I don't want to be reminded about how I've disappointed you, too._

"How are those Medals?"

  
"Still inside me."

  
"They been acting up?"

  
"No."

  
"Good. If they do, I'll be the one to rip them out."

  
Ankh returned to his nest after that, but Eiji couldn't sleep. He listened until Ankh's breathing slowed to a sleeping state, and tried to get comfortable.

  
He just couldn't.

  
Ankh's red velvet blanket looked so soft and welcoming. The Grand Birb himself was asleep, his soft and curly hair splayed across the sofa cushion. He looked at peace. Eiji longed to be snuggled beside him. Slowly he got up, careful not to wake the sleeping birb.

  
The birb's body was asleep, but he himself was very much in charge of his body's senses: hearing and touch. He heard the swish of the sheets on the bed, the creak of the floor, and felt the gentle touches Eiji gave him. A hand carded its way through his hair, and another one pulled him close to Eiji. He felt a face bury itself in his chest as if hiding from the world.

  
_Everyone who wishes Eiji ill shall meet their fiery ends here and now,_ Ankh decided. Sleepily, he reached over and pulled Eiji closer to him.


	2. Stargaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff about stargazing. I probably wrote the outline while watching Den-o, but I expanded on it a little just now.

Eiji bought Ankh a star map along with his ice cream one day. He didn't expect the birb to do much with it, but Ankh brought it home with them.

"You're 800 years and you don't even know the constellations?" Date laughed.

"Shut up." Ankh glared at him.

"It's been a while for Ankh. Maybe the stars shifted slightly since he last looked at them." Hina offered.

"No, I never bothered to learn them before." Ankh sniffed.

"Then why would you wait so long to learn them?" Eiji asked.

"So that humans can do most of the work of finding them for me," Ankh answered.

  
By the time they got home, he was nose deep in the brochure and immediately went upstairs to check it against the sky. Eiji chuckled nervously; daylight still streamed in through the window. "Looks like he's really into it."

  
Over the next few nights, Ankh didn't thank Eiji for the gift (Eiji knew not to be disappointed), but he did insist on staying on the roof long past the time Eiji fell asleep.   
One night, Ankh asked him if he wanted to look at the stars too. Eiji agreed, but was worried about falling off the roof.

Ankh clacked his tongue. "Silly OOO, you WON'T fall off. You'll be with me."

They sat next to each other because it was cold and Ankh traced the constellations with his talons, yearning to return to the sky where he belonged. On the off-chance Eiji fell off the roof, Ankh would just princess-carry him.

Eventually, as the sun set completely, the constellations rose, and Eiji started to yawn, Ankh got quieter and quieter. He wished he could take Eiji flying someday. _Maybe, if he had his Cores…_ He glanced over, curious about the weight on his shoulder. Eiji's head was tilted to the side, his body was relaxed, and he was snoring gently.

Ankh ended up carrying Eiji back to the window and tucking him into bed. He eyed his nest before snuggling up next to Eiji.


	3. Eiji, Illness, and the Motivation to continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one, began in late August this year, was originally going to have NSFW. I'm actually a huge wimp when it comes to writing that, though, so this is the sfw version. I'm considering posting the original version separately, so it won't cause me to change this anthology's rating. All you need to beware of is Ankh's usual swearing.
> 
> I wrote most of this one a while ago, and then stopped writing-probably from being distracted by the next episode. Anyway, the plot is literally the title, and then Eiji recovering, and then- well, the cute stuff. It's set in the days before Ankh and Eiji move into the Cous Coussier, and shows Ankh.... adapting to the times, let's say. It was inspired (probably) by a conversation with Mage, so thanks to Mage for inspiring it!

"Eiji! Wake up," Ankh commanded. Eiji sat up quickly, his brown hair tousled from a night of vivid dreams. He tried to stand up, but staggered a bit and threw out his arms for balance.

 

Ankh, who was doing his Besttm to wait pointedly, noticed this. "Eiji, we don't have all day. Uva's Yummy isn't going to defeat itself."

 

"I'm sorry Ankh." Eiji's voice was a little more raspy than usual, and he started coughing.

 

"Eiji?" Ankh stamped over to him and shook his shoulders roughly. "What is that? Disease?"

 

"Yeah," Eiji answered with another cough. "It's just a little cough, that's all."

 

"Well, hurry up then."

 

Eiji was already pulling on clothes for the day. "Got it."

 

* * * 

 

They'd defeated the Yummy, but just barely. Eiji kept staggering around and if Ankh hadn't given him TakaKiriBatta, he wouldn't have managed to pound it into a pile of medals.

 

When they got back to their campsite, Eiji turned to Ankh with a weird smile on his face. "Hey Ankh?" He held out his hand in front of his face. "Do I have four arms? I see three right there." With his other arm he pointed to the hand already in front of his face. Ankh clicked his tongue in disgust.

 

"Oi, snap out of it Eiji!" He shook the human hard, and with his poor balance Eiji toppled over backwards.

 

"Hey Ankh, I can see the clouds from here!" He broke down coughing, then continued- "This one looks like you."

 

"Eiji, is it that damned illness again?" Ankh tch'd in annoyance again, rolling his eyes. "How long will it take before I must look for another OOO?"

 

"Eh?" His words didn't quite add up for Eiji until a minute later. "How long for what?"

 

"I was asking how long it'd be before that sickness kills you!" Ankh snarled with a grimace.

 

"Oh… well, medicine has advanced now. What killed someone years ago is now another disease you can survive with the right treatment…." He flung out an arm in the general direction of the Greeed. "Take out your phone."

 

"Why?" Ankh had already whipped out his phone, despite his grimace.

 

"Look up…" Eiji burst into a coughing fit, which took quite some time to subside. "...The common cold."

 

"Why, so I can find out how long it'll be before I-" Eiji smiled up at him.

 

"You heard me, right Ankh? It's called the common cold because it's  _ common _ . People survive this all over the planet."

 

Ankh peered intensely at the search results. Eiji wasn't going to get better on his own, especially since he couldn't walk. The Greeed sighed impatiently: this human was going to relegate him to the role of his Yummies. His Core Medals had  **better** be worth it.

 

Eiji spent the next five days coughing under a bridge and trying to make friends with the stray animals he met. Ankh brought him a steady supply of ice cream, although he never mentioned where he got it from. Eiji never asked, but he had his suspicions. Occasionally, another wanderer stopped by to trade stories with Eiji, but they all cleared out when Ankh appeared with his monster arm and a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

"Eiji, this had better be fucking worth it. You'd better find me all my Core Medals."

 

He got to sit on the red blanket, too. It was always warm, even when Ankh wasn't around. By the time he recovered, Eiji had let a grand total of one Yummy rampage until it was killed by its creator. Ankh was itching to get back to battling them, so Eiji fought the next one without complaining. That night water started sprinkling from the sky, and it became a downpour by the time they reached the roofed dome in the park.

 

"We'll just find a tree and-"

 

"No." Ankh's voice was rough and low. He spun on one foot to face Eiji and squash his cheeks. "You are not sleeping in the rain again, where you could get another sickness."

 

"Really?" Eiji asked, aware of the sharp talons dangerously close to his brain.  _ I guess he did some extra research then, _ he thought.

 

"Tch. We're sleeping under here tonight." As Ankh announced this, his red blanket appeared under the dome.

 

"Not under the bridge?" Eiji swallowed nervously, his cheeks still in the clutches of the red monster arm.

 

"No," Ankh declared, dropping Eiji's cheeks to stalk over to the closest pentagonal pillar. "And I can't let you go cold tonight either." He spun around to back Eiji towards the statue covered in the red blanket.

 

"A-Ankh, what are you doing?" Eiji stammered, backing up towards the statue. When he felt the warm blanket against his back, he froze. Ankh stepped closer, his brown eyes shining with some wicked intent. When they were mere centimeters apart Eiji stared into Ankh's brown eyes, level with his own. He swallowed nervously, confused about why Ankh would spend any amount of time near him.

 

"Like what you see, Eiji?" Ankh smirked, raising an eyebrow a smidgen. He ran his warm hands down Eiji's sides, and Eiji shivered, looking away guiltily.  


 

"Tch." Ankh grabbed the blanket and draped it around Eiji's shoulders. He pushed Eiji over so he was sitting on the blanket, enough to be warm.

 

The wind lashed at the sheets of water thrumming against the dome, and drops cut sideways to pelt against human and Greeed. Ankh narrowed his eyes; the blanket was  Not Going to be Enough .

 

He laid down next to Eiji so that he could pull him to his chest, wrapping his arms around Eiji's torso. Then he let his warmth seep into Eiji's skin. Gradually, he felt Eiji relax against him- even snuggle closer to him- and closed an eye lazily.

 

Eiji jolted awake, scrambling away from him. "Ouch!"

 

"What is it, Eiji?" One eye opened lazily, frustrated at having been disturbed.

 

"You're  _ way _ too hot!"

 

He stretched, allowing some of his heat to escape into the lightly drizzling surroundings. "Of  _ course _ I am. Now try this." As Eiji cautiously crept back up beside him, Ankh resolved to keep his temperature within the acceptable range. Eiji's safety was important, of course.

 

Eiji was the key to the rest of his Medals.

 

As the night wore on and the rain slowed, the human and Greeed -an unlikely team- slept together in comfort. Tomorrow would bring another desire, another Yummy- and bring them closer to the end of their partnership.

 

Still, it was nice in the moment that it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Domestic MomoRyou, requested by Kat. I hope to be done with it by next Saturday. I swear I haven't abandoned Comin' Up Nos, I still love that one to pieces, but I've kinda hit a lag with ideas. Plus, I've been plagued by 10284092689037 other ideas, which you might get to read sometime in the future! ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and supporting my fanfictions! It makes me smile to know someone's reading these. Happy holidays, to everyone who celebrates a holiday around this time, and happy winter to everyone who lives where it's winter, and happy summer to everyone who lives where it's winter! You all are amazing and wonderful and I wish you all the best.


End file.
